Looking for Angels
by SunDrawn
Summary: Kairi wandered the empty streets searching... For what? She herself didn't even know the answer to that question... lately her heart has been feeling empty, and longing for something. She didn't know who or what this object was. Dedicated to Kairi Kittie.


Kairi wandered the empty streets searching... For what? You ask... She herself didn't even know the answer to that question... lately her heart has been feeling empty, and longing for something. She didn't know who or what this object was. She just searched and searched, running the empty streets, investigating anything that looked interesting or familiar. She didn't notice anything of hers missing or gone. So all she could do was search. Her heart felt even more empty like the alleys that she looked down. But they left no avail, they offered no end to her journey. She was becoming frantic to find out what this missing being was.

Her red hair sticking to her as she ran faster. She stopped and sat on a wooden bench, panting as she leaned over and tugged the hair out of her eyes. The blue twin orbs scanned from where she sat. Still panicked and frustrated slightly. She had been searching since dawn, when she felt this empty longing. Her pale face glistened in the dimming light of the sun. She had very little time of light left for her search. She huffed herself up off the bench, despite the complant her legs gave her.

She ran once again, her sneakers beating evenly against the asphalt. Her breathing in tune with her strides, her head swerved to the side as she passed an alley again, peering into it. As she ran by she caught a glimpse of a person, that person was actually a small girl. A white dress covering her body to her knees. A small sketch pad was cradled in her arms. As Kairi ran past her, the girl's sad blue eyes followed her.

The girl's eyes were forlorn as the red haired girl ran past her. She looked at her sketch pad that had a picture of the red haired girl at a beach holding hands with herself. "Soon... very soon..." the girl muttered and faded into the darkness.

Still running, Kairi's breathing picked up as she found she wasn't back in her little town, but by the beach, that surrounded the town. She trudged to get to the water and ran down the shore, avoiding the water that leaped for her sneakers. White foam left a trail to where the water had disappeared to. She slowed down to a jog as she became out of breath.

_'I need to run more often.'_ she thought as she looked at the setting sun, the clouds different hues of pink, purple, orange. She stopped walking and watched as the sun started slipping away. She looked up and started running again, her mind was screaming at her that she needed to finish up before the sun had set.

Tall grass covered some of the hills and in that grass sat the blonde girl with her sketch pad still cradled in her arms as her hands gingerly turned the pages. Each page with a skillfully drawn picture of herself and others. She looked up with solemn eyes as the girl passed her yet again. She watched her run down the beach shore, searching for that missing thing in her heart. She knew it was near, but she just couldn't find it.

"You're search will be over soon, Kairi. Don't fret." she whispered to the wind as she faded into the darkness yet again. Kairi stopped hearing this gentle voice calling her and telling her these things. She glanced around and ran more, she was sprinting to woods that were on the otherside of town now.

On the outside of the forest was a sign. Long since forgotten, graffite and vines hiding it, the forest had been renamed, Angel's Coven. It was called that for the graves of people took place there. She ran into it and towards the area that she found as a child. Deep into the woods where very little light aluminated the way, she shoved branches and avoided running into tree trunks as she followed the slightly beaten path. She let her feet lead her instead of her eyes, for she was basically blind. Her mind was telling her to turn around and start again tomorrow but her heart was yelling over her mind and telling her to keep going.

Listening to her heart, she pushed on till she found the little clearing. In the middle was a few rocks that was shaped like a chair, a small stream going by on the right and a small flower garden was covering the whole clearing. She could see the reflection of the light from the ever slowly rising moon in the small stream. Kairi aproached the chair for the light she had, she knew that their was something there. As her hands finally found the stone, she found paper, and with that a sketch pad.

It was opened to a expertly drawn picture of herself and a blonde girl that was similar to the girl she passed in the street. They were holding hands and when Kairi flipped the page it showed herself again but the girl was gone, and behind her in the picture was the girl, her blonde hair outlining the only difference between the two.

"Who... Who did this?" she asked confused and scared. Her heart starting to feel full again, as she looked at the picture again.

"I did..." a soft voice spoke from the trees behind her. Kairi twirled around to look at the owner of the voice. Kairi was shocked to see the girl from the picture come out of the dark cover of the trees. She stepped cautiously, as to not frighten the girl anymore.

"Why? Why draw this?" she asked indecating to the picture of them conjoined. The girl only smiled.

"For that is my destiny... I am you, and I must return to you..." she said putting a hand on her heart as Kairi did the same. "Your heart knows it too. That is why it feels this way as it does now. But I have no heart for I am but a shard of yours." she spoke as she reached out her hand.

"But... " she started, holding out her hand hesitantly. "Don't you have people in your life that you want to life for." she asked sadly looking at the girl's depressed eyes.

"No... he had long since disappear.. Now I must do so too." she showed Kairi waving her almost translucent hand. "I'm disappearing, and if I don't return soon, you will be left with a missing part of your heart." Kairi stared horrified at the sight of the see through hand.

"What is your name?" She asked as she took the hand of the girl. "You must have one... yes?" she asked as she pulled the girl into a hug with her.

"My name is Namine." she said quietly as she slowly joined into Kairi. Kairi held her tightly.

"Namine... I'll never forget that name." she said as Namine disappeared fully and her heart felt full again. "And we are one, so please watch over me as an angel with your loved ones." she said looking at the moon. She held onto the sketch pad tightly like it was her life line. She looked at the chair and smiled.

**~~^.^~~**

It had been weeks since Kairi had met Namine, and she returned to the place that she last saw her. The sun shining brightly above, leaving a peaceful glow in the small little clearing. Kairi sat in the stone chair holding the sketch pad that once belonged to the girl. She flipped open the book to the last picture made by the blonde and smiled at it. She then flipped through the pictures that she herself had drawn. Not as professional as Namine's but there none the less.

She turned and looked at the back of the chair and scratched into the rock with fancy handwriting was a name, the name was to remain there for years to come.

She smiled for she couldnt think of anything to draw. She got up and started leaving the clearing as a voice spoke, gentle and quiet. "Thanks for not forgetting me..." the voice spoke Kairi turned to see the girl looking at the stone. The faded girl turned and hugged her. "I'm always here." she said pointing at Kairi's heart.

"I'll always remember that." Kairi said and smiled. The blonde girl smiled also and faded into the darkness for the last time. "My angel... protect me, Namine." she said as she left the clearing.

In that old stone chair was the name that Kairi would never let get messed up or fade._'Namine. The angel of a hollow heart.'_

**~~^.^~~**

**This was written for my buddy Kairi Kittie. This is for you Kairi! I was inspired to write this by the song, "Looking for Angels" by Skillet but I was listening to the song, "Deliver Us" from the Prince of Egypt soundtrack. Both of these songs deeply impacted this story. I really love this story.**

**Favorite, Alert, Review… three things that only takes 5 minutes. You already spent time reading this so why not just add 5 more to it.**

**If you want to read a similar story to this one then you can look at "My Haven" it is just Namine, but it is cute. I hope you all enjoyed this story and read my other stories too! Please review and tell me what you think! I would love all ideas on what to write next.**


End file.
